Peter, the Tiresome Toddler, and his parents
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Kagome, Steve, and Tony have adopted Peter as their son. However, they have just have just discovered his...abilities... such as him climbing on the walls and leaving Kagome in a panic.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark walked in, eyes bright and hands guarding a precious bundle as he ran from his girlfriend. "Hahaha! Kagome can't catch me!"

"Tony, don't run with Peter, you'll drop him!" The soft pitter-patter of feet followed the man.

"No I won't- oh hey, Steve! What did Fury want? Mwuah!" A soft kiss was placed on the blonde's cheek as his boyfriend ran off again, laughing.

"Uh-" A small figure bumped into him, and in an instinctive moment, he wrapped his arms around her. The two froze but didn't move. Kagome was still not used to physical contact after the state she arrived in a few months ago. She was used to it if she suspected it, but not at all otherwise.

"Sorry!" His arms unwrapped immediantly, face worried.

"It's okay." The girl smiled. She stepped back, looking over his shoulder (with some difficulty). "Have you seen Tony? He took Peter when I was finished changing him and ran off."

"He ran off while holding a _baby?_" Steve yelled. "Dammit, Tony!"

Tony flinched from inside the closet at hearing the yell. '_Shit._..'

Peter gurgled happily, smiling up at him.

"Shh...you don't want to get Daddy murdered by Papa and Mommy, do you?" Tony whispered to Peter, who gasped a little. "Then shhh..."

"_Tony Stark, where are you?"_

"_Why did he even steal him in the first place? It's our kid!"_

_"Tony, you're in deep shit if I don't have our child in my arms in a second!"_

_"Kagome! Peter can hear you!"_

_"Sorry, Petey, but Mommy's pissed!"_

Tony looked back into his arms, only to see his kid missing. "What? Peter!"

A tiny noise told him to look up, confused to see his son climbing on the wall. Hell, Peter could barely walk, he was still basically an infant.

"Peter..." He said carefully, "Come...down...from there..."

The door of the closet opened, Kagome running slightly ahead of Steve. "Tony, what the -"

"Shh! Don't startle him, he'll fall!" Tony hissed, eyes still on their son.

Steve walked slowly towards Peter, arms outstretched to him. "Come on, Petey. Come with Papa."

Much to their surprise, their usually obedient son climbed up further.

"Peter, please come down!" Tony pleaded, noticing how Kagome's face grew more pale the higher he went.

"Peter..." Kagome said softly. "Please..."

Steve reached up on his tip-toes and grabbed his son down. Everyone sighed in relief, rushing over to their child.

Kagome pulled on Tony's ear. "You are so in trouble!" She said in a mock angered voice, before cooing over their child.

"So, what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him!" Steve said defensivly.

"I agree with Steve, but should we let Bruce examine him?"

"Kagome!" Steve said nervously.

"Do you want to know what's wrong with him or not?"

"But..."  
She placed a hand on his arm. "Look, I know this stuff makes you uncomfortable, and I don't feel right leaving him overnight, but what if he needs help, Steve?"

Tony was watching his son, a soft expression on his face. "She's right, Cap." He said quietly.

Steve reached over to tug on Peter's brown hair, tucking it out of the way of his big eyes, which looked curiously up at them. Sighing, he nodded sullenly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're saying he _climbed_ up the _wall?_" Bruce asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, looking at the holographic charts of Peter's vitals and whatnot.

"Yes," Kagome chimed in, glaring a bit at- you guessed it, Tony.

"When I came home, Kagome had finished changing Petey and _apparently_, someone decided that it was a good idea to _run with a baby_." Steve huffed angrily.

"You ran with baby?" Bruce asked, acting shocked,as though he didn't know it would press Tony's buttons. Good, the man needed his ego busted a bit.

"Will everyone just stop focusing on that fact?" Tony cried dramatically, throwing his hands up as he rolled his eyes.

"Drama Queen," Kagome muttered quietly, her attention back on Peter.

"Well, there's something." Bruce murmured.

"What?" All three leaned forward.

"Tony, you remember those gama rays that we were testing on insects?"

"Yeah...why, is it connected?"

"Well, it seems that somehow Peter might have gotten bitten by one of the spiders. I presume the arachnid died soon after, but Peter now has traces of the rays in his blood. I don't know how, but his body is not only allowing the intrusion, it's _embracing_ it."

"So it's not harmful?" Steve asked.

"No, in fact his DNA is morphing with it to enhance his abilities...such as, well," He motioned awkwardly in that Bruce-sort-of way, "the climbing incedent."

"But he's safe, right?" Tony pressed.

"For now, yes. We'll have to see how the DNA binds with his. I'll run more tests and see if anything's backfiring. He'll be fine, you three. Go and have a rest."

"Like that will happen," Tony said, looking much older and _much_ more guilty.

Steve and Kagome looked at each other before running after him.

If mutual offers of shawarma couldn't cheer him up, they were in for huge comforting mode...


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony-"

"Save it; I know it's my fault." Tony reached for another glass of Bourbon, noticing Kagome had to physically restrain herself as to not smack his hand. That was their Kagome, wearing her heart on her sleeve, unless she was in battle, or a business meeting. Eh, same thing.

"It's not your fault, Tony. No one knew this could've happened." Steve said reassuringly. He turned to their girlfriend. "Right, Kagome?"

Kagome, however, wasn't listening.

"Kagome?"

"It must have happened when I was changing him," She murmured, staring into her tea as if it held the answers. "Why didn't I see it? I could have prevented this."

Tony looked up sharply. "I was the one who did the expiriments, Kags, not you. Neither you or Steve are to blame."

"Tony!"

"But _I_ was changing him! How could I have not noticed a_ spider biting our child?_"

"Kagome!"

"It's not your fault-"

"But it's not yours-"  
"Both of you shut up! It's not any of our faults, we could not have prevented this as we didn't know it was happening. As long as it's not hurting him, don't worry!" Steve shouted a bit, slamming his mug on the table. It cracked, liquid sloshing out.

Kagome stared at the brown puddles of coffee. "But...what if it does hurt him? What if he dies, oh my god, I've killed our son, my Petey, my baby boy..."

The two men flinched as the woman practicallly melted into despair, tears welling up in her now glazed eyes as her thoughts took a turn for the worse.

"I might have killed my second son. My second baby-" Kagome broke off into quiet sobs, shoulders shaking.

"Shippou's death wasn't your fault, Kagome. He was the size of a pre-teen, a demon at that. He knew what he was doing-"

"I never should have let him go out to fight with us! He died to protect _me._ I was his _mother._" Kagome wiped her eyes, but the tears kept coming. "Do you know what it's _like, _to lose a _child?_"

Now they were both lost. Neither could give her eye contact, knowing all their eyes would reflect to her was pity, something all three despised.

"To know, that he died a painful death, and _it was your fault?_ Your fault, because you were a horrible parent who taught them to be reckless and stupid, to go into a war and get themselves _killed._" Kagome rested her elbows on the table, her tears gathering up in her palms. "That was the worst moment of my life, more so than the rape," Again, two matching flinches, "And I'm terrified I have to go through it again. _Gods,_ I'm so _selfish._"

"No, you're not." Tony said soothingly.

"Yes, I am! You see? Now we're all pitying _me,_ the situation is now about _me,_ poor Kagome, who can't ever be a good mother. We're supposed to be worried about Peter. I...just- I hate this." The miko said spitefully. "I hate myse-" Steve wrapped her in a reassuring hug, his face bitter with sadness.

"Don't. Just don't, Kagome." Tony said somberly, holding her hand from across the table. "Don't ever say that."


	4. Chapter 4

"Peter's fine, Kagome. His DNA had no bad reactions to the venom, but we should stop the gamma ray testing, Tony." Bruce poked the cheek of his 'nephew', before handing him to his mother.

"Right, already done. Jarvis disposed of them immediantly." He touched Peter's cheek softly, before letting the motherly boyfriend of the group take his position in cooing over the chubby toddler.

"He's really tame for a kid, much less an infant," remarked Bruce. "It was like he wasn't even there for a while, until he giggled once in a while. I can see why this is the one kid Natasha likes."

"Hey, speaking of which," Kagome said, curiousity stamped over her face, "Where is Nat and Clint?"

"Oh, Clint had a 'mission' that Natasha went to go help on." Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

"So, they're on a date?" Steve asked innocently.

"Knowing Natasha, she probably did go to a mission. And considered it a date, too." Tony muttered. A small fist hit him lightly upside the head.

"Watch it, Stark." The red headed woman smirked, walking into the room with Clint trailing sleepily behind.

"Nat! Clint! You're back!" Kagome cheered, hugging her female friend with one arm. "I missed you!"

"You-" here he yawned, "Didn't even notice we were gone..."

"Well, I was worried about Petey." She defended, shifting her child on her hip.

"What about Peter?" Natasha asked sharply.

"Well..."

After explaining, Clint was holding Peter due to the fact that he had not seen his nephew for over 23 hours, a record for him. "A few hours alone with out your uncle, Pete, and ya already get in trouble..." He muttered, grinning when Peter initiated their 'secret' greeting, lightly bumping the foreheads together.

Natasha ruffled the boy's hair. "So, there are some side effects," She murmured, her usually piercing eyes softening at the four family members, happy that their 'little' (obviously figurative, due to Bruce's Hulk's size) family was all here...

But it was okay. It was okay, because Clint fell asleep on the couch, Peter asleep on his chest, Kagome sat next to Steve as Bruce and Tony talked science. Suddenly, Kagome waved Natasha over, snapping the infamous Black Widow out of her muse.

"'Tasha, come sit with me!" Kagome chirped, scooting over and patting the seat next to her.

Natasha smiled a bit, strolling over. Yes, it was okay.

It was more than okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was being changed by a grumbling Tony, as was his punishment for trying to eat Steve's portion of the food Kagome had brought from the small market nearby.

_"I had enough Hell as it is, getting food," Kagome grumbled, allowing Tony to slide his arms around her waist, but smaking the hand that wandered towards the sliced fruit. _

_"Ah, yes," Tony smirked, his head on her shoulder. "The ever so sexy seductress, Kagome, who managed to snag the two hottest guys in America."_

_"And Japan," Kagome agreed, chuckling._

_Tony gasped in a mocking manner, "Don't tell me that you and Hobo-"_

_"Do __not __remind me of him!" Kagome laughed, lightly shoving him away, "And his name was Hojou, Tony!"_

_Steve walked in, smelling the food steaming and hearing laughter. "Hey guys. Where's Peter?"_

_"Petey's asleep in his room," Kagome smiled up at him. "He's so cute!" Smacked hands once more. "Tony, stop it, wait until dinner, will you? I've still got to wake Peter up, and before that, I've got to make his meal, too!"_

And that's what got him in this prediciment, his wandering hands that searched to fill his enormous stomach.

Finally finishing the diaper duty (oh, look! A wild pun. It seems to have been dead for a while...), Tony turned around, gagging at last, for he wasn't able to while...well, when he was cleaning shit up. Something sticky hit him in the back of the head, causing him to freeze. He wouldn't- not his _son! His son would not pee on his head!_

Reaching cautiously on the back of his head, Tony realized that it was some sort of sticky _web._

_"There might be, of course, some minor side effects. However, he's still Peter."_

_"The spider from the gamma rays-"_

_"Minor side effects-"_

_"So you're saying there's some side effects?"_

_"Peter, please-"_

Voices floated around his head, echoing and replaying like a scratched vinyl record.

_"M-m-m-m-iiinnnor se-set-setbacks..."_

_"Tony!"_

_"Dammit, Tony!"_

"Dammit, Tony!" Steve's voice snapped him back to reality, "Peter started crying!"

The sticky web-like thing was still in Tony's hand. Hollowly, he asked, "He started crying?"

"Yes, he- Tony, are you alright? What's that in your hand?"

The brunett father showed it to the blonde, untangling the web the best he could. "He shot this at my head," He said carefully. "I think it's another side effect..."

"From the spider?" Steve asked, eyes wide as he looked down at the sniffling child.

"No, Steve, from the _giraffe _that bit him," Kagome snorted from the doorway.

"Giraffe?" The blonde male looked confused. "There was no..."

"Steve, sarcasm," Tony explained, hand on his hip. "And you're not worried about...well, you know."

"He's still Peter, Tony," Kagome said gently, playing with their son with one hand, while cradeling him with the other. "And _nothing_ will take me away from my cutsey wittle baby boy," Giggling, Kagome immediantly began to revert to baby talk.

The smell of smoke reached her nose before anyone else's, even JARVIS (who had no nose, but..), and she handed Peter to Steve before dancing off to the kitchen. "Peter's food's gonna burn!" She explained/yelled as she ran down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Thor," Kagome smiled pleasently, holding the door wide open to allow him inside. "Did you bring it?" She held out her hand expectantly.

"Indeed I did, Lady Kagome," Thor answered, not shouting for once. "Are your mates home?"

"No, they're doing a press conference."

"Ah," Was all the Norse God said, nodding sagely. He retrieved a small cube, no larger than a die, and handed it over to her carefully. "This is all you need? You're sure?"

"Yes. It should be enough to-"

"Is it or is it not, Priestess?" The large man snapped. He sobered, coloring slightly before nodding apologetically. "I..."

Kagome set the cube down on the coffee table beside her, before grabbing both of his shaking hands. "Thor, look at me."

He refused.

"_Look at me._ I will try my damnedest to help your brother if he is innocent, do you understand? Just as I fought for Peter. Loki is the God of Mischief, not murder."

"He is my brother, Lady Kagome," Thor said weakly, steepling his hand and placing them under his chin.

"I know. But this power, the power in the cube, is evil. The Tesseract is like the Shikkon no Tama, Thor. No one of bad thoughts must get a hold of it, or it will be tainted."

"Loki is of Asgard, and he bears no evil thoughts!"

"I never said _evil,_ Thor," Kagome snapped. "I said _bad. _I am a miko, a priestess, and yes, I've had bad thoughts, and I still do! I get jealous when Tony flirts, I get jealous that Steve is oblivious to every woman-except for Natasha, Maria, and Jane- _eye fucks_ him, but do I do anything evil? No! There is a difference!_"_

It was quiet, until the large man answered, "Thank you, Lady Kagome."

"No prob, big guy."

"But if I may ask..."

"Hm?"

"What is...'eye-fucking'?"

Kagome let loose a bark of laughter, before groaning into a facepalm. "Ask Bruce, I'm sure he'll explain it to you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Clint? Yes, yeah, hi. Yeah, it's Kagome. Listen, would you mind taking care of Peter? Tony and Steve are on a press conference, and then to some meetings for about 3 days. It's just for today; I need to test something out. No, it's fine, don't send Tasha over!" Kagome warned laughingly. "I promise, it's nothing dangerous. Pick him up around 12? Thanks!" She hung up the phone, and sighed, before grabbing a bag for Peter's nessecities. Oh _God,_ she hoped Natasha was there...Tony had been laughing at their work until he saw the damage costs...

borderborderborderborderspid ermanimeanwutborderborderbor derborder

"Peter!" Clint yelled excitedly, reaching eagerly for his nephew, who was still in the amused Kagome's arms. "Gimme!"

"He's not a piece of candy, Clint," Natasha stated, a smile twisting the corner of her lips. Then it dropped, and she turned to Kagome. "Seriously," The russian whispered, "Be careful, Kagome."

Kagome nodded her consent, before handing Clint the bag.

"How can I carry both Peter and the bag?" He whined.

"Easy," Natasha smirked, quickly grabbing the chubby child, who was beginning to squirm.

borderborderborderborderbutt simeanwutborderborderborderb order

"Are you sure you need no assistance, Lady Kagome?" The large, blonde man asked nervously. "Loki is witty, and has a Silver Tongue."

"If that silver tongue gets near me, it will be cut off. Worry not, Thor. I will be fine." Kagome patted him on his back, before walking inside.

It was dark, and suddenly she heard the condensending chuckles from around her, before it burst into laughter. "They sent a _woman-child_ to do what the great Thor could not?"

She stood, silent, as he seemed to be walking around her with great, echoing footsteps. "You still think your brother is great, then."

He appeared in her face, suddenly, startling her. _"He is not my brother!"_

Kagome tried to hold it in, tried desperately so, but... _"You're __**wrong!**_"

The man calmed his demeanor quickly, scoffing as he said, "He is the Son of Odin. I am not."

"Odin may have done some bad things, but Thor did nothing! He is not to blame, Loki! You know that! People of Earth are not to blame-they are innocent!"

He was in front of her now. ''Oh, _really?_" He purred, his eyes glaring maliciously into hers. "You, of all people, should know just the opposite..._priestess..."_

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean," He snarled, grabbing her hands, "Let's take a trip down memory lane!"

_"Kagome, this is really stupid," Kikyo huffed, throwing down the clay plates and shattering them._

_"Kikyo, the children play in this part of the creek! They'll cut themselves; take the glass out_!"

_"You do it- I have to go see InuYasha."_

u_u

_"They do not care about you, priestess," The black haired male hissed, causing her to whimper. His head rested on her shoulders, and his hands grabbed hers and lips slanted forcefully-_

_**...**_

_"Mother!"_

_"Shippou..."_

_"Kagome, did he take the shards? You better not have lost them, wench!"_

_"They're right...here..."_

_"Mother, what's that smell?"_

_"I was attacked, Shippou. I'm fine now, sweet heart, I just need to rest a few days."_

"_We haven't got time for that, wench!"_

_"InuYasha, please-" A sob burst out of her throat, unexpected._

_"Feh. Me and Kikyo'll do it, then. Useless. Give me the shards!"_

_..._

_"Do you see, priestess? We are alike. We are nothing but stolen relics."_ His blue eyes pierced her-wait, blue?

Didn't Thor say..?

Calm down, she told herself, breathing deeply. Kagome grabbed a hold of _his _ hands, gently, and whispered, "You didn't see it all. There were happy times, too, Loki. As I am sure with you."

...

_"Mama, I got you some flowers!"_

_"Kagome, I've got this. Go outside and explore!"_

_"Lady Kagome, will you-"_

_"Oh, no you don't, monk! You help me wash!"_

_"Lady Sango..."_

_...v..._

_"Kirara, you found the herbs! Good girl, now, let's go surprise Kaede-baa!"_

_...v_

_"Imouto, this Sesshoumaru congradulates you. You have exceeded what I thought were your abilities."_

_"This Kagome's training is complete, Milord?"_

_"Yes."_

_...v_

"Not all memories are bad, Loki." Kagome sighed, folding her hands over his adn squeezing. "A lot are. We both know that."

"Get off of me, _human!"_ He wrenched his hands out of her grasp, and turned around. "Leave." Loki's voice sounded different. Desperate. Sad, and lonely. _Scared._

"Alright, but I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kagome stepped outside, and was bombarded by the concerned older brother. "Is he alright? Is he ill? Has he been eating?"

"He's fine, no, yes. I think we should tell him he didn't kill Coulson, Thor-but first-and this is _important_. What color are his eyes?"

"His eyes? An impressive shade of emerald. Why? Has he lost his sight?"

"No. He's being controlled."


	8. Chapter 8

_Alice found a Dreamland in the depths of oceans,_

_But soon she realized it had its own notions._

_What was calm and soothing in the quiet water,_

_Led our poor orphan into bloody slaughter._

"Yes, I understand your concerns Mr...?"

"Jenkenson."

"Wow, really?" Tony asked, his left eyebrow lifted up. Steve elbowed him to go on with it. "Okay, okay, okay. Now what was the problem?"

"My wife is concerned that your..._girlfriend_ is becoming too-and I say this in _her_ words- hermit-like. She'd like to invite her out for dinner with her friends, if you don't mind?"

"Who would go?" Steve asked wearily, adjusting his tie, uncomfortable.

"Well. My wife and some friends. I don't know...perhaps a local or something."

"We'll ask her later. JARVIS, you can open the door now. Good day Jenson," Tony dismissed him.

"Jenkenson."

"Right. Johnson. We've got a press thingy, right Steve?"

"Huh?" Steve looked away from the window, "Right." _Perfect day for a run..._

"B-but-"

"No buts! Go, go, go!"

...

" !" A young, smartly dressed reporter stuck her hand up. She was blushing, her eyes shining.

"Yes?" Steve said, after tapping the mike in a befuddled way.  
"What is it like, after being trapped in ice for so long?" She flinched at her own question. "I'm sorry; I should have phrased that better!"

"It was...strange, at first- it still is. But it got better, after time." Steve admitted, smiling a bit. "A lot louder than war, though."

"Mr. Stark, a question!"

"Shoot," Tony said, bored out of his mind. He hated press. So. Much.

"What's it like, having a girlfriend _and _a male companion in your house-along with a _son_?" The reporter was, of course, male and middle age, probably set in the ways of the old days for him.

"Steve's my boyfriend, too, jerkface," Tony sneered, staring the man down. "And it's nice, unless you count the times Kagome has broken appliances and Steve broke punching bags. Although," Brown eyes roamed over the reporter, adorned with a smirk, "You would be a good contestant as one."

"T-that's all.."

"Good. This press conference is over." The two men stood up, and walked away from the stage, much to the protests of the reporters. Tony grinned, flashing a peace sign, and promised to try and get Kagome to come next time.


	9. Chapter 10

When Steve and Tony came back, tired and weary from the trip, they did not expect to see Clint and Natasha playing with Legos with Peter. Clint and Peter were building some sort of colorful wall-thing, while Natasha, apparently, had hogged all of the black and grey pieces to make a fake gun.  
"Boom," She said in a monotone, aiming at Tony's chest as the two walked in.  
"Woah!" Tony froze for a minute, and then felt instantly foolish for doing so.  
"Oh, hey guys," Clint greeted them, adding a green block Peter had handed him to the wall. "Kagome's out doing something. I think Thor's with her; She'll be fine." Peter clapped his hands, and Clint called Natasha over. "Lookit what Pete and I made!"  
"That's nice. Good job, Peter," Natasha praised, patting the small boy's head.  
"What about me?" Clint asked.  
"No."  
Clint deflated.  
"What is it?" Steve asked, crouching down to kiss his son's cheek, before studying the tower.  
"Stark tower," Natasha answered, smiling a little bit.  
Tony appeared in the bar, grabbing some scotch, and a glass filled with ice. "My boy's gonna be an architect, you'll see. Or a scientist! JARVIS, can you order another chemistry set for Peter?"  
"Apologies, Mr. Stark. It seems that Miss Taishou ordered me to forbid you from ordering another one."  
"On what grounds?!" He cried.  
"Peter's not even old enough, and he already has 30 plus chemistry sets." Steve said in a flat voice.  
"Your point is..?"  
"Hey guys," Kagome said, tossing her purse on the couch next to them, making them slightly jump at the noise. "Can we order out? I'm beat."  
"Sure. Where were you?" Natasha asked, raising a brow. "Don't tell me..."  
Kagome confirmed the russian's thoughts, "I was getting Loki aquitted."  
"What?!" Clint yelled, horrified. "After what he did?!"  
"The Tessaract did that Clint, and you know it. Loki was being controlled by the cube and got corrupted. Clint," Her voice turned soft, nurturing, "What color are Loki's eyes?"  
The man shivered. "Blue."  
"No, they're green. They're so green you would notice them in a crowd of a million people, guys, I've seen them. Also, do we have a heating pad?"  
"What? Why?" Tony asked, rising up to get one.  
Kagome chuckled nervously, before sticking out her hands.  
They were near blue, and shaking.  
"Kagome, what did you do?" Steve cried, jumping to his feet and enveloping her small hands in both of his large ones, instantly warming them up a bit.  
"Well, Loki's a Jotun, and I made him upset. It was my fault, really, and he apologized. It's fine, just-ow, don't squeeze, Steve! A bit of a mishap. I've had worse." A heating pad enveloped her hands, causig her to sigh in relief. "You guys are life-savers," Kagome praised, kissing each on the cheek.  
Peter gurgled happily at seeing his mother, causing her to smile at him. "Hey Peter! How's my spider-monkey doin'?"  
"Doing awesome with his Uncle Hawkeye," Clint stated smugly.  
She looked wearily at Natasha. "How many this time?"  
"Only a couple of buildings were vandalized, Kagome. It's fine, for the most part."  
Clint seemed insulted, "Hey, hey, not vandalized, it's art!"  
"You spray painted a butt onto Tony's garage door," Natasha pointed out, amused.  
"Goddammit!" Tony yelled, stomping down to the garage. Steve snickered, hiding it with a cough.  
Kagome giggled, highfiving Clint. "Nice. How'd ya get past JARVIS?"  
"He said that there was a fire going on in the lower floors. My tempature censors are being...upgraded again, and I checked it anyways."  
"I thought you could be in more than one place at once," Bruce pointed out.  
"...Not during repairs."  
"You totally helped him go inside, didn't you?" Kagome laughed, covering her mouth.  
"...If Mr. Stark wishes for the best possible alarm system, he'd best go on to finish my repairs."  
"JARVIS, are you pouting?"  
"I do not pout, Kagome-sama." (JARVIS calls them by their language; , , Kagome-sama/san) Everyone laughed, even Peter.


	10. Chapter 11

Loki was again drifting off into space, his eyes no longer focusing.  
Brother, have you always loved me this less?  
Even when I took a blade to your flesh did you not notice.  
Have you never looked in my eyes, not even once?  
When I was on Earth, they were blue.  
A teardrop fell on the piece of paper, much to the Demi-God's disgust. The priestess girl would be here soon, so as to deliever the letter. She gave her word that she would not read the letter and Loki trusted that.  
"Loki?" Kagome appeared suddenly, startling him a bit. He gave her the letter, refusing to meet her eyes. "It's rather thick," Kagome said, smiling. "You must have a lot of things on your mind."  
No answer.  
Kagome sighed. "I can get you a more comfortable cell, if you'd wish." Still there was no answer. "I could arrange a calling between you and your brother-"  
"No," Loki cut her off viciously, raising his eyes in a glare towards her. "You will do no such thing; now leave."  
She said nothing.  
"LEAVE!"  
"As you wish."

Kagome arrived back later than usual, and wasn't surprised to see Tony asleep in their room. Steve was probably cooking or working out, whichever the case.  
Suddenly, Tony jerked on the bed, sweat dripping down his face.

Tony was drowning.  
Again and again, those same, faceless men stuck his head under water, causing the man to gasp.  
No matter how much he flailed, no matter how much, he couldn't breathe.  
But it doesn't matter how hard you struggle, a cruel, twisted voice reminded him.  
It matters how hard you work.  
Suddenly he was awake, and his head was being cradelled by Kagome's soft hands. "Tony," She cooed, like he was a child, "Oh, my poor Tony...Tony, shhh, you're okay now..."  
He looked up at her, eyes wild and with bags underneath them. "I... I was drowning," He gasped, his eyes watering. He sat up, grasping the arc reactor and hunching over. "I was drowning and-"  
"But you survived, sweetheart, honey, I'm sorry you went through that...oh, my poor Tony, my sweet Anthony..." Kagome reached for his hands, which were rough and yet oddly smooth from working with metal.  
Tony blinked his eyes rapidly, glancing up at her. "Ka..." He cleared his throat. "Can you..."  
Kagome knew exactly what he wanted. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered over and over again into his ears that she loved him.  
"Shh, Tony. I'm here now..."  
"But Ob-"  
"He'll never touch you." Kagome felt Steve sit on the bed, and looked up to see Peter in his arms. She smiled. "Hi, you two. We're having a sucky night."  
"Well, we're here to help Daddy, right Peter?" Steve handed the child over to the brunette, who clutched his son like a life line.  
"You're getting big, Peter," Tony mumbled into his hair.  
"Da."  
It was silent, before Tony slowly set Peter before him, studying him closely. "What did you say?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
"Da." Replied Peter. "Da da da da da da!" He squealed happily, reaching for his Daddy's nose.  
Tony cried.


	11. Chapter 12

As redemption for ditching out on the press conference, Kagome (wearily) agreed on attending a brunch, on one condition-she got to take Peter. Tony agreed, much to Steve's distress, saying, "He hasn't been out town for a while, Steve, let 'im go."  
Steve then proceeded to sulk in the corner until they had to go.

"So, how was the brunch?" Tony teased, grabbing Peter out of her arms and placing him on the ground.  
"Fantastic," Kagome replied sarcastically, crossing her arms. She made a face. "Everything was gossip or my sex life with America's sexiest men. Or how big Peter was, and shouldn't I let Caroline's daughter, who was older than me, take care of our son?" The young priestess growled at Steve, who was chuckling. "'Kagome, how's your home life? Do you need me to send over a casserole? Kagome, do you really fight that much for Peter or are you scrounging up the truth, dearie? What does that even mean!?" It was like a dam exploded. "Kagome, do you need any help at Stark tower? Kagome, can you come cook for a dinner party of mine that you're not invited to despite the fact that it's about child welfare? Kagome, do you need Jesus? No, I don't fucking need Jesus! Where the hell did that question even come up? I don't know, but all of a sudden, I was forced to reveal my Shintoism, which made me more of an outcast! ARGH!" Her fight gone out of her, she fell down, onto the couch cushions. "I hate it here," She grumbled.  
Tony sat down next to her, pulling her onto his lap and snuggling into her neck. "You're so cute when you're bitchy," He sighed happily, kissing her.  
Steve laughed, carefully sitting down on the furniture. "Sounds like you've had a rough day," He murmured sympathetically, patting her leg.  
Kagome huffed, leaning back into Tony's chest. "Americans," She grumbled. "Smoothest talkers on this side of the planet."  
"You know it," Tony replied, wiggiling his eyebrows suggestively. His boyfriend and girlfriend laughed.  
"You spoil me, you guys." Kagome sighed, put out. "I wish I could do that for you, too. But Tony has whatever money can buy, and I can't make anything worth crap for Steve, either. And Christmas is coming up soon, too!" Her hands flew into the air. "I never did this in Japan, I'm bad at it!"  
Poll on what the gift exchanges should be?


	12. Chapter 13

Steve played with Peter's feet, delighted how his child giggled gleefully at the playful assault. He picked him up, taking him over to the kitchen counter and sitting him on one of the chairs, knowing he was too smart to move too much.  
How could he have known that there was a shard of broken glass near him?  
The blonde startled at the wail that tore through his son's throat, turning around while holding the milk carton. Peter had unwittingly grabbed the sharp, shiny object, unaware that its jagged edges would cut his fingers, resulting in three or four large beads of blood going down his fingers. Due to the fact that the brown haired boy had gripped it so hard, he'd created a small gash in his palm, making him sniffle.  
Steve placed the jug of milk onto the table, before scooping his son up and rushing to their room, trying to find his girlfriend. Or his boyfriend. "Kagome!" He called urgently, opening their door.  
Kagome had just risen, still tired from the 'brunch' she'd had yesterday. "Mm...Steve, wha's wrong?" She murmured, her eyes half closed. Then they slightly widened at the sight of her boyfriend's pale face, and the sight of Peter's bloodied hand, his big brown eyes watery. "Oh, Petey, look what you've done to yourself," She sighed, grabbing him from Steve's arms. Wrapping her fingers gently around his tiny hand, she started to heal him, purple light mezmerizing both of the males. Drying his tears with her other hand, she bumped their foreheads together, gaining a giggle from the sniffling boy. Elated at such a response, she started to softly sing the first song she learned in English.  
_"You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine._  
_You make me happy_  
_When skies are grey._  
_You'll never know, dear_  
_How much I love you_  
_Please don't take _  
_My sunshine_  
_Away..._  
_The other night, dear_  
_As I lay sleeping _  
_I dreamt I held you in my arms_  
_When I awoke, dear_  
_I was mistaken._  
_So I held_  
_My head, and I_  
_Cried..._  
_You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine._  
_You make me happy_  
_When skies are grey._  
_You'll never know, dear_  
_How much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine _  
_Away..._  
_You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine._  
_You make me happy_  
_When skies are grey._  
_You'll never know, dear_  
_How much I love you_  
_Please don't take _  
_my sunshine _  
_Away..."_  
And when she opened her palm, the scratch was gone and Peter was resting peacefully on her chest. Steve sagged in relief, plopping back onto the bed with her, sighing contentently at the sensation of fingers going through his blonde hair.  
Tony smiled from behind the moniter.


End file.
